Through Lily's Eyes
by dancingrose81
Summary: A background story of Lily and how she became the beautiful witch she was... One that was never really told but offered up too many opportunities for a writer to resist.
1. A Change in Future

Disclaimer: One can dream they own Harry and his extended universe, right?

"Tuney! Can we go play at the park? You said you would take me yesterday, and I'm tired of being stuck inside…Please?"

The small, redheaded girl looked adoringly at her older sister, widening her emerald eyes in hope. The taller blonde girl - Tuney - sighed, already in the process of yanking on worn and dirty sandals. "Yes, we can go." A grudging smile appeared on her thin face. "I was going to go anyway, and Mummy would have made me let you tag along even if you hadn't asked."

Lily pinned up her flaming locks, then rushed to find her own shoes. With a call of "Mum, we're going to the park," she skipped out the door and nearly tripped on the bottom step. Regaining her balance, she took her sister's hand and pulled her, giggling, along the sidewalk.

Lily wished that there could be more days like this. But with a month of extended summer school still left, her sister still wrapped up in studying for ages for her dreaded final exams, there were minimal chances of being able to have a day of freedom. Not to mention her own tests that teachers kept springing on her and her classmates… but she was nearly always well-prepared for those. She had heard her teachers discussing an advanced course for her secondary education, but didn't think much of it, as this was the norm - she was far more interested in studying the things only she could do, that were her special secret when nobody but Tuney was watching her. Lily knew that her sister didn't approve; however, it was too much fun to not investigate her skills.

When they arrived at their favorite playground, Petunia took the best swing for herself - "After all, I am the oldest" - and dared Lily to see who could swing higher. With a moment's hesitation and a suspicious glance at a shadowy bush that seemed to have moved, she agreed. Pumping her legs to their fullest power, she heaved and strained to reach the heights her sister was at, then faltered as she felt a tapping in her hands. Curiosity prompted her to delve into the bright glow in her mind, and she swung higher than the top of the structure itself. It was easy; it was as natural as laughing, which is what she did, completely exhilarated with the prospect of flying through the air. Tuney's eyes widened and she yelled something, but Lily didn't hear. She let go of the chains, pushing herself up to the beautiful blue sky before landing on her tiptoes, arms extended like wings for balance. Petunia, her mouth in an angry pout, slowed her swing and hopped off to confront her.

"Mummy told you not to!" Her hands went automatically to her hips. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

Lily, still flushed from her success, giggled. "But I'm fine." She noticed a pretty white blossom that had fallen to the ground, and picked it up to examine it. Under her scrutiny, it began to move its petals. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do." She motioned closer, and her sister reluctantly drew nearer, eyes glancing around nervously. Lily held out her hand, and with it, the animated flower. Petunia immediately leapt backward, horror evident on her face.*

"Stop it!"

Lily blanched. She had only thought that Tuney had wanted to see it, but she seemed to hate it. Lily began to get defensive. "It's not hurting you." But her sister's eyes still shone with fear, and so she dropped the blossom, watching it drift gently to the ground. Tuney's next words brought her attention back to her situation.

"It's not right." But Petunia's eyes still watched the flower on the ground. Lily noticed something she had never seen before - awe and longing, and possibly curiosity. "How do you do it?"

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but she wasn't sure what she would have said. She was saved - and startled - when a scrawny, pale boy in an overlarge cape and raggedy clothes rose from behind the nearest bush.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

Petunia shrieked and ran to the playground. Lily jumped in spite of herself. His long black hair looked dirty, and his thin stature was unnatural. A faint memory of who it was came to mind, and her heart stirred in pity. Embarrassed, the boy's cheeks pinkened, and he looked earnestly at her, pleading wordlessly for her not to run away. She picked up on it.

"What's obvious?"

The awkward boy looked dismissively over at her sister, then turned black eyes back to her own hazel ones. He looked excited and somewhat anxious. Lily wanted to ask him what was wrong, until a whisper -

"I know what you are."

Lily's eyebrows contracted, thinking. How could he know when she didn't? She had to know, or she would go crazy. "What do you mean?"

Quieter still; "You're… you're a witch."

Lily recoiled in shock and anger. How dare he say that; how dare he call her names when she was worth three times his pathetic self! How could he call her that and consider himself just as kind as anyone else? "That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" She scowled at him, repressing the want to hit him. When the urge became too great she turned her back and ran off to Petunia, trying not to cry.

"No!"

Her feet slowed, but her anger was still just as hot. She reached her sister and turned to face the boy, noticing with some satisfaction that his face was flushed as he stumbled towards the pair, tripping over his clunky black boots. His clothes and movements reminded Lily of the bats that they would see after dark sometimes, and she was forced to stifle a giggle as he turned to her, beseeching.

"You are. You are a witch! I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's a witch, and I'm a wizard!"

With every word, Lily could feel her ears burning. Her mouth set in a disapproving line, and her eyes turned cold. She opened her mouth determinedly, but was interrupted by Tuney, whose shrill laugh grated on her ears.

"Wizard!" Lily could hear the scorn radiating off of her sister, see her seething furiously. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy!" Turning to her, Petunia added contemptuously, "They live down Spinner's End by the river." She turned back to the boy. "Why have you been spying on us?" Lily turned to Snape and raised her eyebrow, a trick that her father had just taught her.

Snape fidgeted. "Haven't been spying. Wouldn't spy on you, anyway, you're a muggle."

Confusion flashed across Petunia's face, then raw fury. Lily's own temper rose as well, as it often did when someone made fun of her sister or her. She glared at him.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" Her sister, close to tears, grabbed her arm and yanked her down the street after her, back towards their house and the safety of knowing what will happen next. Lily glanced back once and was surprised to see shock and disappointment so obviously scrawled across his face.

Back at home, she bit her lip worriedly. Though he had been rude, and called her names, he had been trying to be kind. Maybe she should go back to talk to him; that couldn't hurt, could it?

Several hours later, when Petunia had gone up to her room to fix her hair, Lily crept back downstairs. She brushed the dirt off her sandals, shoved them back on her feet, and took off sprinting for the park, hoping desperately that he was there.

She wasn't disappointed. A small, bedraggled figure still sat, head in hands, on the half-broken swing-set, rocking back and forth. He looked up when she reached him.

"I - I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I promise. I just - "

He was staring at her face a bit to eagerly. She felt herself turn pink. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to be mean to me. I was wondering, though… How did you know I was magic? How did you know that when I didn't? When Mummy or Daddy or Tuney didn't know it?"

The boy gave her a half-smile and said quietly, "They're muggles. They don't get it. They aren't the same as you and me."

"What are muggles?"

"Non-magic people. Ordinary people. Generally more boring than you." He pressed his lips together and lowered his eyes, seeming to think he had said something he hadn't meant to. She narrowed her own in defense of her sister and he attempted to rephrase his words. "I only meant that you are interesting, and you have powerful magic, and you're quite pretty…" His voice trailed off and he flushed a deep red. Lily looked at him quickly, sure that he was joking. His eyes were dead serious.

"You think I'm pretty?"

Snape pressed his lips together, but words still escaped. "Who doesn't?"

Lily giggled, thinking that surely he was pulling her leg. But his face remained earnest. She smiled, slightly hesitant. "Well, thank you, I guess."

A few moments of awkwardness passed, then Lily sneezed. Not a quiet, calm sneeze, but an explosive sneeze that shocked her to her core and startled birds from nearby trees. It reverberated around the playground, and her companion jumped in fright and fell out of his swing, getting woodchips in his dark hair. A moment passed where the two didn't move, then she sneezed again and he started laughing. She started laughing too, enjoying it too much to stop. When the two grew quiet again, Snape held out his hand and looked her in the eye.

"You - you can call me Severus. It's what I've always wanted my friends to know me as, instead of Snape, but I've never had a friend before. Will you be mine?"

Without a second of hesitation, Lily smiled into his dark eyes. "Of course, Severus. I'm Lily. Nice to meet you."

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Lily went to her summer school as normal, but after school she ran to the little park to talk to Severus. She asked him question after question to learn about the Wizarding world, and he replied thoughtfully. She got to know about Hogwarts and all the magic they would learn there ("You mean we get wands? And teachers to show us how to use them? And we can choose our classes in third year?"), the Wizarding prison Azkaban ("Don't worry, you'll never end up there. Only people who do really bad things do.") and all the crazy, strange creatures that would soon present themselves to her newly unveiled eyes ("You mean to say that dragons are real? Can I see one?"). This information fascinated her more than school itself, and she thrived on the knowledge of her new school. This is what kept her going through the last month; otherwise, she would have gone insane with boredom because her teachers were all talking only about what secondary schools they wanted all of the children to go to, and how Lily should go to only the very best, as she was the smartest. She nodded and smiled and said thank you, you're very kind, but not a word was remembered of these conversations - only those of the conversations at the park with her new friend Severus.

Soon enough, a formal-looking wizard came to her doorstep to sit her and her family down and tell them all about Hogwarts and magic and how it was all real, and how Lily would have the opportunity to be a part of it all. Not knowing if what he told her would get him in trouble, Lily didn't tell the wizard that Severus had already explained everything.

Not long after, they went shopping for school supplies. Lily had never seen anything like Diagon Alley in her wildest dreams; she ran through the streets in a trance, with only Severus's hand in hers to stop her from getting lost. There were cauldrons and quills and potion ingredients and books, almost too many to count. There was an ice cream shop that sold color-changing ice cream, and a sweets shop that sold almost anything imaginable. But best of all, Lily found her way to a little store called Magical Menagerie, and found her very first pet - an owl, whom she named Arynn. Overwhelmed with everything, Lily and Severus made their way back to his mother, who looked tired but nearly overjoyed to see the two running about.

The Saturday morning after their trip, the two lay in the grass, talking. A question had been burning at Lily's mind for several days now; she had to ask it.

"Tuney's mad at me because she doesn't want me to leave. Can muggles come to Hogwarts too? She said that she so wanted to, then got all quiet and made me swear to forget it. But I can't."

She looked hopefully at him beneath her eyelashes, waiting for an answer. His face grew solemn.

"I'm sorry, Lily. Hogwarts is only for wizards and witches. Muggles are useless there. They can't do magic, so they can't even help with cleaning without making everything a mess."

She felt her shoulders drop. "Oh. Okay. Only, she's out with her friends right now, and I saw something a bit suspicious… Will you come with me to investigate?"

After a moment's hesitation, Severus looked up at her and grinned. "What are friends for, after all? Let's go!"

The two began planning at once. If her parents asked, she would tell them it was for her new school, and she didn't want to start off behind everyone else; they would believe almost anything she told them. For a moment she felt bad. But as Severus and her sneaked upstairs to discover a mysterious letter, she forgot all consequences and blame.

Lily felt put out when she realized her sister had been writing to the Headmaster without telling her; however, she didn't confront Petunia. She figured that she had her secrets with Severus, and her sister had hers. However, as the end of the summer and the beginning of a new school year loomed nearer, everything began to become just a bit scarier, and just a bit more conspicuous looming on the horizon.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

The first of September had finally arrived, and Lily was nearly hyperventilating in fear. She double-checked her textbooks and robes, went through all her potions materials, and polished her wand three times. By the time ten o'clock rolled around, she had worn her mother's nerves down to just a thread. Eyes wide, the family made their way through the bustling crowds in King's Cross Station, Lily's red hair whipping in her face as she looked frantically for Platform 9 and ¾.

She couldn't find it. There was nothing but a stone barrier between 9 and 10. Her mother looked at her, a bit sadly.

"Lily, honey, are you sure this is right? I mean, there are an awful lot of train stations in England. We still have half an hour; we can look in other places."

Lily shook her head, desperate. "No! No, Severus said that he would be here to help! He specifically said King's Cross Station, at - "

She was startled by a tap on her arm. She whirled around, ready to hit whoever it was, but lowered her hand and smiled in relief when she saw it was her friend. He shrugged apologetically - "We were late getting out of the house" - and took her hand, tugging her toward the barrier. Lily frowned in confusion.

"Severus, we can't walk through solid concrete. It defies all sense of logic and physical matter."

"I know! That's why it's enchanted. I'll run with you the first time, to make sure you don't panic."

He took hold of her cart and gestured for her to do the same. She looked at her family, who nodded encouragingly - well, Petunia didn't, but she at least looked resigned. Lily turned her head back to the barrier, swallowing as she took note of the solid appearance, shut her eyes firmly, and began to run.

She kept running. Severus, beside her, shouted, "Lily, you'll run into the train!" and she stopped and opened her eyes.

Her surroundings had changed completely. The crowd remained, but it was louder and dressed in clothes quite different from normal Londoners and more similar to the black robes in her own trunk. Owls hooted, friends shouted, parents called impatiently to small children to hurry up and board. At a glance, the scene was chaotic and extremely scary for an eleven-year-old going off on her own, but after a minute it began to feel like home.

Lily's parents, through the barrier, were gaping. Standing slightly behind her, they questioned her about everything from her state of mind to if she was feeling nervous to -

"You know, it's not like you're never going to see her again. She's only going away for the school year; I'm glad she is, too." Petunia frowned at Lily, who grew slightly defensive and hurt. Blinded by anger, her sister continued to berate her. "You've been nothing but trouble these last months, what with causing those 'accidents' like breaking the new television and scaring me with those flowers just because I'm not as abnormal as you. I never want to be. You continue hanging around with that awful boy, and you'll get hurt."

"Severus is not an awful boy, I promise! He's just shy."

"And you're just slightly strange, my foot! The two of you are going to get hurt going off this way, I just know it! And you haven't even bothered to say goodbye to me, because I know you don't care; you're just like the rest of them, just like that odd old man with his abnormal beard and that boy you've been meeting with…"

Lily's eyes teared up. Petunia didn't seem to care; she went off, hissing under her breath and telling Lily that she was awful, that she'd never want to go to that horrible school, that Lily was a nosy brat and a -

"Freak!"*

Lily gasped as her sister turned her back and marched off. Her hand reached out of its own accord, but her brain said no; Tuney had been against her new school ever since that letter from Professor Dumbledore, and so had been against her going. Blinking back tears, she waved goodbye to her oblivious parents, picked up her too-big trunk with the owl cage perched precariously on top, and clambered onto the train and into the unknown.

As she pulled her belongings along the narrow corridor connecting the train cars, Lily looked everywhere for peace and quiet. Finally, an empty compartment appeared and she collapsed on the seat beside the window, hands covering her face and shoulders shaking in grief. She calmed herself within several minutes. Just then, a boy's voice drifted into her ear.

"I'm famished. Where's the trolley witch when you need her?"

Lily looked up at the strangers that had entered her small sanctuary. Four boys - two tall and dark haired, one medium height with light brown hair, the last fair-headed, short, and rather pudgy - stood framed in the doorway, looking down at her. She squeaked a hello and looked quickly at them all.

"This compartment taken?" drawled one of the tall ones. He had grey eyes that glinted with a dark humor. Lily shook her head wordlessly and they all filed in, slumping on the seats in relief. Lily smiled shyly at the other tall boy, whose hazel eyes were fixed curiously on her own.

"What's your name?"

"I - sorry, what?" Lily shook her head and blushed. "I didn't catch that."

The boy gave her a smile too big for his face. "I asked, what's your name? Mine's Potter. James Potter." He looked sideways at her. "You're really pretty, you know. Why were you crying?"

Lily frowned. She thought she had covered her face well enough; obviously not, because he could tell so easily. "Evans. Lily Evans. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Did it have anything to do with that blonde girl on the platform for the train?"

Lily could feel her mouth straightening into a thin line. She stared at him a moment, then turned and resolutely watched the speeding cityscape flash by, gathering speed as they left King's Cross station and traveled into the country.

A few minutes later, the compartment door opened once again. She looked up hopefully, then her heart leapt as she saw it was Severus who entered. She glanced at the boys again, who were still talking loudly about pranks or something of the sort, then not wanting to be caught, she turned her back and pressed her forehead into the window, watching her breath fog the glass and trying not to cry again.

The door slipped open once more, and Severus entered quietly. Ignoring the four boys, he sat across from her. She looked at him and then looked away, ashamed she had been crying. He tried to engage her in conversation, but when he insulted Petunia, she shut her eyes against the flood of tears threatening to overwhelm her. Severus, obviously trying to cheer her up, spoke once again.

"But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"*

Lily smiled through her tears, noting the enthusiasm plainly woven in his words. He looked at her hesitantly, then said, "You'd better be in Slytherin."* Confused, she sank back onto her seat as the two dark-haired boys turned at the word and began talking to her friend in a rather rude manner. She tuned them out and instead glared at the trees, wishing she could just escape the compartment and hide in one with a good book.

She was shaken from her reverie when the bolder of the two made a particularly snide comment, and the other laughed too loud and too long for it to be a joke. Insulted on her friend's behalf, she frowned at the two, then motioned for him to follow her. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."*

Holding her head high as the two loud boys mocked her, Lily led Severus out of the compartment. The two looked at each other for a moment, then began talking at the same time.

"Lily, I forgot to tell you - "

"Severus, they had no right to - "

The two looked at each other, cheeks pinkening. Severus gestured to Lily. She opened her mouth to start again."Severus, they had no right to tell you those awful things. You led me to this new world, and you're so much better than they'll ever be. Don't believe them for a second."

Her friend smiled at her, peeking out from under his long hair. "I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you about some of these kids… They're not exactly what you'd call kind. They don't think that kids like you should be at Hogwarts, just because your mum isn't a witch and your dad can't brew a Cough Solution. You don't deserve to have to deal with them; just try to ignore them. Maybe you won't even have the same classes if we're both in Slytherin!"

Something about his tone made Lily smile at him, hope fluttering in her chest. She was off to a new start; she was where she belonged, with kids her age who could do what she had discovered. She could be whoever she wanted, and a couple of dumb boys weren't going to change that.

The castle finally came into view, and Lily couldn't help but gasp in disbelief. The building itself was huge, with soaring turrets and lit footbridges crossing over giant expanses between the cliffs that made up the grounds. A calmly rippling sea lay at the base of the rocks, lapping gently at the beach. But what struck her most was the sheer feeling of seeing it, the feeling of home and safety and happiness. She gazed longingly at the light-filled windows of the castle, and felt a presence behind her. She turned, face glowing with happiness.

"I think I'll be happy here, Severus. I really think I will."

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Come over here, we'll be gettin' in the boats. Mind yer feet now, don't trip over the other kids!" Lily, looking for the source of the bellowing voice, had accidentally stepped on another student's foot, causing them to stumble and fall. Their foot caught around hers and she collapsed atop them, groaning in embarrassment. A giant hand closed around her thin arm to pull her upright and she shrieked.

"Up you get, don' worry about it. Jus' watch yerself better next time, alrighty?"

Lily turned to her rescuer to thank him, but ended up freezing. Her eyes traveled up an enormous stomach and past a bushy, wild beard to reach the long, tangled hair that framed his face. And what a face it was, with deep black eyes and a rather ferocious looking scar across his wide nose. But a further examination revealed laughter lines crinkling around his eyes, a kind smile, and a gentle eyes that reassured her immediately. But a stranger was a stranger, and she quickly stepped away, thanking him profusely, and wormed her way between people to find Severus.

Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. Heart sinking, she boarded an empty boat, looking forlornly out at the water. Before even a full minute had passed, a giggling girl with plump, rosy cheeks pulled herself onto the bench beside Lily, exclaiming as she did so.

"I do wonder what muggleborns think of all this. I mean, it's overwhelming for me, and I'm the youngest of five! My siblings all went to Hogwarts, so I know what to expect, but I guess I - " The girl stopped talking as Lily turned to face her. "Oh. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She squinted, then grinned in a friendly sort of way. "Say, do you have siblings?"

Lily blinked. She was a bit overwhelmed, and to be honest, quite intimidated. This girl would obviously be the top of her class; she had likely learned everything she needed to know, and Lily herself would be left behind, clueless and confused, to fail all of her classes. She felt her eyes well up once more, but before she could hide it, the girl noticed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. I take it you're muggleborn then?" Mistaking Lily's look of confusion, she elaborated. "You don't have any magical relatives."

"No, that's - I already know what a muggleborn is, my friend explained it. I'm muggleborn, yes, but I take it you're not? Will you…" She found herself growing anxious. "Did you already learn all of the spells and magic then? I bet I'll be behind… I mean, I've read through the course books, and memorized some of the more useful spells, but I'm sure you'll know more than I will, and - "

"Hold on! Wait! You think that you won't be good at anything, just because your parents were non-magic? That's one of the craziest things I've ever heard. You'll be fine, I promise. My brother's a through-and-through pureblood, and he's rubbish at magic that doesn't include practical jokes. My second cousin twice removed married a muggleborn like you, by the name of Tonks, and they had a baby girl, and the father's one of the best wizards of his day! Don't worry, you'll be okay."

Lily smiled, her eyes thankfully devoid of tears. "That helped more than you can ever believe." She tilted her head at the girl, curious. "But we haven't even properly met! I'm Lily. Lily Evans. What's your name?"

"Alice Prewett. Who's your friend you mentioned, by the way? The one who explained everything to you?"

Lily smiled again, this time for real. She felt herself turn a bit pink. "His name is Severus. Severus Snape."

Alice's cheerful face turned suddenly sour. "You're friends with him? You do realize that he'll go into Slytherin just like his mother, then he'll turn on you and you'll never forgive him." Lily stared at her in astonishment and disbelief, too stunned to say anything. "Well, my mum's been trying to get me to develop my Divination skills - telling the future - because she thinks that I'm a natural, but I don't agree. It's just easy to tell people and what they'll do. And Eileen Snape and her son have quite a reputation in the Wizarding world, I can tell you that."

Lily sniffed, appearing scandalized but inwardly wondering what was really going on. "Well, I'm still his friend. Nothing will change that."

"No, no, I didn't mean that. I was just urging caution, of course - "

But their conversation was interrupted by two more girls joining the boat, which rocked dangerously with the unbalanced weight. Lily clutched the sides tightly, desperately wishing not to fall into the cold water.

"Hi, I'm Lisa. I'm from Ireland, and I'm halfblood."

"Mary. Northern England. Pureblood, though I don't want to be. Nice to meet you."

"Alice. I'm from Wales, and I'm a pureblood, though it really doesn't matter."

Lily swallowed dryly, pushing her nerves into her stomach. "I'm Lily. England, just nearby King's Cross Station. I'm muggleborn." She watched Lisa and Mary out of the corner of her eye, but neither showed a reaction. She sighed in relief. "So, does anyone know how to get these boats moving, or oof." Lily felt herself sliding backwards into Alice, who squealed in alarm. The boat had jolted while they were all of balance, then recovered its smooth riding on the waves and glided towards the castle. The four newfound friends could do naught but stare, their mouths hanging wide open, as the full sight came into view and they glimpsed their home for the next seven years.

Once the first years had all clambered out of their watercraft, the giant - he had introduced himself as simply Hagrid - led them, shivering but thrilled, up a narrow rocky path to the gates of the castle. He pushed the tall doors open and gestured to them. Lily, nodding hesitantly at Hagrid, was the first to make her way past. Once she had gone, the others followed, and so in this manner Lily led the entirety of her year inside the gates, inside the castle, and up to a dark-haired, serious looking witch dressed in a set of deep green robes with a no-nonsense bun drawn tight to the nape of her neck. The witch appraised the nervous group, then spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. In a few moments, you will walk through the doors to the Great Hall and be Sorted into your Houses. The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I will call your name and you will sit on the school and place the Sorting Hat upon your head. That is all."

Lily, who had been expecting some kind of test against another wizard, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, come along, and don't stray away from the group."

The teacher - McGonagall - turned and strode briskly towards the doors. Lily sank into the midst of the group as they half ran to catch up, and started as she felt something brush her hand. She looked up into bright hazel eyes, the same ones that had so closely scrutinized her on the train. He grinned at her. She gave a tentative smile in return, and tore her eyes away from him and back to the Great Hall.

Four long tables dominated the enormous room, and every table was full of older students who were talking and laughing comfortably. Each table was unique in two main colors; red and gold, blue and silver, yellow and black, and green and gray. The seated teens wore corresponding colored ties.

At the front of the room, a large group of adults sat at a table overlooking the rest of the room. This, Lily presumed, was for the professors. But everyone fell silent as an extremely small man brought forth a three-legged stool with an old hat settled precariously on top. Lily opened her mouth to ask Alice, who stood beside her, what was happening, but was interrupted.

"Oh, on this wondrous day today, a thousand years ago,

Four wizards came together, formed a school for all to go;

And now you sit in this very same Hall to learn what can be taught,

As these Founders of old intended you to give textbooks a shot…"

Lily looked on, amazed, as the hat on the stool continued to sing. It went on to describe the four Houses and their Founders; a brief history of the school itself; how to unite for a common goal and, most ominously, not to give up hope in the face of real danger and adversity. The stunned girl turned to the boy who had slipped his hand into hers.

"You didn't tell me about this! Did you know?"

Severus shook his head. "Mum didn't tell me about the hat, or the song. But I did know that the Sorting was rather unusual and that the houses were all there. I really hope we're both in Slytherin though, that would be amazing." His smile was nothing short of blinding, and she blushed slightly. "I just hope we're in all the same classes… I can tell you're really smart and pretty and - "

"Black, Sirius."

"Oh, they've started! I want to watch this, Sev, just a second. We can keep talking at the table, alright?" Lily craned her neck to see above the taller students in front of her - she was rather short - and watched as the hat touched his head, then without pause screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

This announcement seemed to shock the school. Mutterings filled the air, and Lily noticed that the students under the green and silver banners in particular were throwing dirty looks and glares at Sirius Black as he strode, apparently unconcerned, towards the red-and-gold table, from smattering of applause broke out. Lily was too busy watching the tables and their expressions, the way they all threw suspicious-looking glances at the new Gryffindor, to pay any attention to the next few Sortings until -

"Evans, Lily."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. She muttered, "excuse me," to many of the students around her - she was somehow stuck at the back of the group - and mounted the steps on shaky, barely-staying-upright legs. She was biting her lip and squeezing her hands into fists in her sleeves, trying not to panic. At last, she reached the stool and practically collapsed onto it. McGonagall lowered the hat onto her head. Her eyes shut tight. She felt a slight pressure, then a small voice in her ear made her jump nearly a foot into the air.

"Lily Evans… I can tell you'll leave quite the legacy behind when you leave, but you still must be chosen… Now, is it Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

Remembering what the two boys on the train had said about the houses, all thoughts of Sev and Slytherin flown, Lily whispered quietly to herself, imagining daring adventures and brave heroism.

"I'd like to go to Gryffindor, if you don't mind, sir."

A breathy laugh sounded, then a murmur of approval. "Then I suppose you'll get your wish… Gryffindor!" The last word was shouted to the rest of the hall. Lily, faint with relief, stood and handed the hat back to the professor. Her eyes were drawn back to the unSorted first years, and as her eyes caught Severus', her stomach twisted guiltily. She managed a small smile and hoped desperately to still share classes, then turned to trot down the steps to join her table.

After several more students were sorted, the sandy-haired boy from the train was called ("Lupin, Remus"). He walked hesitantly over and had barely sat down when the hat screamed, "Gryffindor!" He walked over to where she sat, a huge smile on his pale face.

"I wasn't quite sure what to expect, as I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to come and didn't do much research on Hogwarts. But I guess with Professor Dumbledore as Headmaster, I can… "

Lily stared at him, confused. He turned pink and glanced back at the Sorting Hat, which was being placed on Mary's head. After a moment of quiet tension her friend joined her at the Gryffindor table, followed shortly by Marlene and the short boy from the train (whose name was Peter) and finally Alice.

After the two girls had reunited, Lily turned her attention back to the stool. Only two students she recognized were left; that Potter boy from the train, the one who was alternately sweet and observant and arrogant and obnoxious, and of course, Severus.

"Potter, James."

The other boy stood, ran a hand through his hair, and sauntered up to the stool. The hat didn't need to touch his mussed-up locks before screaming the name of her own new house, which caused Lily to grit her teeth and stick it out. Potter high-fived Black as he sat down, then turned to Lily.

"So, recovered from the bout of snivelling snot?" Perhaps he had noticed her confused expression, as he added, "the one on the train? With greasy hair and an unnerving urge to be in the House of dark wizards?"

Lily felt her mouth open and close like a fish. Previous thoughts aside, she immediately began to dislike him. He had insulted Severus, pushed a girl into the lake, tripped her getting off the train, and evidently thought that he was the cream of the crop. But before she could open her mouth to tell him this, she heard Sev's name being called.

The Hat took an especially long time with him, but in the end decided to place him in the green and silver house - Slytherin. Those around her sneered, but she gave Sev a small sad smile before he sat at his own seat on the far side of the hall. Maybe the situation wasn't quite ideal, but at least they would still have some of the same classes, and friends, and share bits of their lives.

Right?

*Lines from the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 33

A/N: Sorry, updates are going to be rather inconsistent... Review? I'm a bit shameless like that :)


End file.
